


Three Cheers for Silverstone

by nothingisreal



Category: Motorsport RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingisreal/pseuds/nothingisreal
Summary: He gets the impression Callum would like to say so much more than a simple “great race” but Jack is standing right next to him, so he settles for congratulating him, his palm lingering on Maxi’s shoulder for a beat too long.





	Three Cheers for Silverstone

Maxi can’t remember the last time he was this happy as he climbs onto the top step of the podium. Getting a seat in f2 came pretty close but it didn’t quite compare to the pride swelling in his chest when the German anthem plays for him again and they present him with a trophy. He’s missed that so much.

The podium champagne makes him a bit dizzy but he’s far from tipsy. People are hugging him and patting his back and life’s just _good_ . Then the guys from the team give him some more bottles and he can see that there could be trouble coming his way. He doesn’t usually just give in that easily but it _is_ his first win of the season, so he figures he could celebrate. Besides it’s Sunday so it’s not like he needs to be in the car the very next day.

He decides it was the right decision when Callum shows up later. He’s smiling like it was him who’s won and Maxi feels warm and tingly all over. He could never get tired of seeing Callum so happy and proud of him. He’s the person who Maxi wants to impress so much, it’s almost unhealthy. Especially since he knows Callum doesn’t need to be impressed.

Callum’s hand feels heavy on Maxi’s shoulder. It reminds him of last year and how Callum would do the same thing right after the race, both of them on the podium. If he’s being honest with himself, he really misses that.

He gets the impression Callum would like to say so much more than a simple “ _great race_ ” but Jack is standing right next to him, so he settles for congratulating him, his palm lingering on Maxi’s shoulder for a beat too long.

Maxi loses sight of him later as he’s dragged away by some of the other guys. He’s still nursing the glass someone had pushed into his hand not long after the race but some people are far past tipsy. It’s not until an hour later that Callum appears behind him again, fingers squeezing Maxi’s hip, his breath tickling the back of Maxi’s neck. Maxi hopes no one can see the them but it’s crowded and they’re kind of closer to the wall than the centre. Nobody seems to be paying them any attention anyway.

“Can we leave now?” Callum whispers into his ear, his chest brushing against Maxi’s back. It must look weird for someone observing them from a distance but Maxi doesn’t really care. Callum’s hips are pressed against his arse and there’s no mistaking the intent behind his question.

Maxi hesitates, looks around the room. Technically, they’re celebrating his win but, on the other hand, he doubts they would mind. If they even noticed. Besides, it would hardly be the first time Maxi left a party early. Everyone would do just fine without them.

He wraps his fingers around Callum’s wrist and leads him to the exit without a word. They don’t speak until they get to Maxi’s room, the door locked and nobody there to bother them.

“I thought we’d never get to be alone,” Callum says with a huff.

Before Maxi can answer, he’s pushed against the door, Callum’s lips against his own. He doesn’t even try to ease into it, just slides his thigh between Maxi’s and pushes forward to rub his erection against Maxi’s hip. Maxi finds he doesn’t mind in the slightest. There are times for slow and gentle but this isn’t it. He hasn’t had Callum against his body for way too long to try and drag it out.

Apparently, Callum has the same idea, because his fingers wrap around the hem of Maxi’s T-shirt and bunch the fabric up his chest. With an unhappy sound and one last kiss, Callum steps back to let Maxi undress.

Maxi feels Callum’s eyes on him as he pulls the T-shirt off over his head and tugs his jeans down his legs. He wonders if he should be feeling exposed but the very thought strikes him as ridiculous. Callum has seen him like this too many times for Maxi to be uncomfortable. Even if he did feel uneasy, just a little bit, at first.

Callum looks him up and down, his tongue swiping over his lips. Maxi sees his eyes pausing on his abs for a moment before going lower.

“You too,” he says, impatient to have Callum naked once more.

Maxi makes himself comfortable on the bed, never letting himself look away from Callum undressing in the middle of the room. Maxi shifts further up the mattress until he can rest his back against the headboard. He smiles when Callum climbs on top of him, knees on either side of Maxi’s hips.

He grips the back of Callum’s neck and brings him down for a kiss. He doesn’t mean for it to get heated but maybe it’s unavoidable. He should have foreseen that they wouldn’t be able to let go of each other. Not that he minds. The way Callum’s fingers are squeezing his shoulders and his erection is brushing against Maxi’s stomach makes Maxi want to keep Callum like that. Preferably forever.

Maybe it should be embarrassing how little they need to get this turned on. They’re not fifteen anymore but with Callum it’s unavoidable. Maxi has dirty thoughts just _looking_ at him. And Callum really knows what he’s doing. It could be because they’ve done it often enough for him to learn what Maxi likes but even the first time was amazing.

“Lay down,” Callum says, backing away.

Maxi wants to protest at first but Callum always gets what he wants and Maxi doesn’t have any patience to wait longer than he has to at this point. So he keeps his mouth shut as he slides down the bed until he’s lying flat on his back.

Callum smiles at him, his fingers running down Maxi’s chest to stop at his navel. He presses his lips to Maxi’s collarbone, making him inhale sharply as he clutches on Callum’s shoulders.

“I can’t believe it’s been so long since the last time,” Maxi mumbles as Callum moves lower onto his abs.

“But at least the last time was _good_ ,” he says with a smirk before going back to tracing the lines of Maxi’s muscles with his tongue.

Maxi can’t really disagree with that. It was after the qualifying race in Macau. Maxi practically dragged Callum up to his room and sucked him off against the door. He’ll never forget the way Callum was gasping his name, dizzy from the win and Maxi’s lips on his body. Maxi has spent many nights replaying that memory in his head.

Callum bites at his hipbone, bringing him back to the present moment. Maxi doesn’t think he could ever get tired of seeing Callum like this. Even though he _is_ a fucking tease.

Maxi bites his bottom lip as Callum moves on to suck on his inner thigh, his teeth scraping against the skin there slightly. It’s a contest to see who gives in first, Maxi knows that, it’s always been this way with the two of them. He’s determined not to be the one to give in tonight. Not even as Callum’s fingers slide up and down his thighs, his tongue swiping over Maxi’s hip bone.

In the end, it’s Callum who can’t take it anymore. Maxi makes a surprised sound, which quickly trails off into a moan, when Callum wraps his lips around him. Callum has always been surprisingly good at it, albeit a bit clumsy, but Maxi liked to think that was just part of his personality - the mild clumsiness and awkwardness made him all the more endearing. Maxi doesn’t trust himself to watch as Callum swipes his tongue over the tip of his cock. He stares at the ceiling instead, trying to focus on breathing evenly and not making too many embarrassing noises.

But then Callum’s fingers wrap around him, his mouth still working on him, and Maxi can’t stop the gasps and moans spilling from his lips. His hips want to _move_ and it takes a lot of effort to control himself. Callum seems to sense that as one of his arms makes its way across Maxi’s stomach, holding him down.

It doesn’t take long before Maxi’s twisting his fingers in the sheets, eyes closed, and trying desperately not to come. He feels Callum tense and almost pull back but then he relaxes again, his mouth sliding even lower down Maxi’s cock than before. That’s more than Maxi can take as he comes with a moan.

Callum pulls back but keeps his hand moving until Maxi is too sensitive and squirming away. He feels Callum straddle him and he opens his eyes. There is some cum in the corner of his mouth, the sight of which makes Maxi’s breath catch in his throat. When Callum leans down to kiss him, Maxi can taste himself on his tongue, and it does strange things to his heart. He wraps his arms around Callum and pulls him closer.

He’s reminded that Callum hasn’t had a chance to get off yet when he feels his erection pressing against his stomach. Callum gasps at the contact, his hips rocking forward before he catches himself and stops.

Maxi slides his hands down Callum’s back to rest on his arse. He doesn’t miss the way Callum gasps at the feeling of Maxi’s fingers sliding between his cheeks. Maxi remembers that Callum has always seemed to love having Maxi inside him. He found out about that on accident. He ran the tip of his finger over Callum’s arse, not really meaning anything by it, but it made Callum inhale sharply and grasp at his shoulders.

Apparently, that hasn’t changed because Callum’s eyes flutter closed and his lips part at the lightest touch of Maxi’s fingers against his hole. Maxi mentally praises himself for having half a bottle of lube in his bedside drawer as he leans over to retrieve it.

Callum snorts when he sees it. “Been having fun?”

Maxi shrugs, his expression neutral. “Are you complaining?”

That shuts Callum up even before Maxi presses his finger against his hole again, this time pushing inside, just the tip. Callum tries to push back, breathing shallow, and whines when it just makes Maxi pull away. Maxi can’t believe how beautiful he looks like that with red cheeks and unfocused eyes, lips parted as Maxi pushes his finger back inside, this time all the way.

Callum moans, fingers wrapping around Maxi’s arm. He pushes his hips forward again but this time doesn’t stop. He makes a broken sound when Maxi slides another finger inside. His hips miss a beat. It’s almost like he doesn’t know if he should push back onto Maxi’s fingers or forward to rub against his stomach.

It’s over the moment Maxi presses a third finger inside. Callum’s gasp trails off into a moan as his hand flies down to stroke himself. Maxi feels him coming against his stomach, his face pressed into the crook of Maxi’s neck as he tries to catch his breath.

They’re silent for a long moment.

Callum whines when Maxi pulls his fingers out. He presses a kiss to Maxi’s shoulder than straightens up so that they can look at each other.

“Can I shower here?” Callum asks. He looks tired, almost like it’s difficult to keep his eyes open.

“You can stay here,” Maxi suggests. He’s hoping Callum will take him up on that offer because there’s nothing in the world he’d like to do more than cuddle up to him. There’s something very calming in listening to Callum’s even breathing. Maxi has always felt so secure with his arms wrapped around the Brit, like there was nothing in the world that could ever hurt either of them.

“We should do it more often,” Maxi says when he comes out of the bathroom half an hour later.

Callum looks so cosy, curled up in the middle of the bed, hugging one of the pillows. His hair is still wet and there are damp patches on the sheets. He doesn’t move over when Maxi slips under the covers behind him and wraps his arms around his waist.

“Now?” He mumbles. With a sigh, he lets go of the pillow and turns around in Maxi’s arms to cuddle him instead.

Maxi laughs, running his hand up and down Callum’s back. “No, not now.”

Callum hums with a nod and Maxi takes that as the most enthusiastic agreement he could hope for with Callum half-asleep. He presses a kiss to Callum’s forehead and wonders if he should be concerned about how his chest feels warm when he does that. In the end, he decides that he can always worry about that later. For now, he has Callum exactly where he wants him and he doesn’t want to think about anything else.


End file.
